tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Malai Kasem
Malai Kasem (born 1984) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Unable to join the Royal Thai Army, Malai instead trained with some of its members and was recruited by Interpol, then later the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Team Epsilon uses Malai as their combat expert as well as detail analyst, very skilled at noticing when something's amiss. Biography Malai was born in Bangkok, Thailand, the daughter of a captain in the Royal Thai Army and a home-maker. Uninspired by her overly-organized stay-at-home mother, Malai became interested in joining the army but after learning it wouldn't be possible she tried law enforcement. Wanting to give his daughter an edge, Malai's father had members of the unit under his command train with her, making her more than qualified to join the police force. Wanting more for his daughter however, Malai's father then got her an interview with Interpol and she was recruited, though she took nearly twice as long to be made field-ready compared to most recruits. While with Interpol Malai was stationed out of London for over a year, during which time she met and befriended Anna Federov. The two became good friends, Malai sympathizing with her for being unable to become a field agent. Anna went with Malai when she returned to Bangkok. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency came into the city looking for a Type-7 dealer Malai, by now having developed the gift of attention to detail her mother possessed, was able to help the agency catch the crook. Impressed with Malai's skill, she was recruited along with Anna. The new agency suited Malai well, but a sudden lack of confidence made her more cautious about taking certain actions and she tended to practically kiss-up to her superiors even when it wasn't necessary due to the worry of being let go and failing her father's expectations. Anna continued to be a good friend to Malai, though Anna joined Team Zeta while Malai ended up with Team Epsilon. Besides proving invaluable against the Howe Street Boys during Christmas Malai also helped chase down Ouroboros at Waterloo Station but was frozen by Chrono Flash after a hand-to-hand fight with Tamaya Qillaq. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Malai was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Going a bit stir-crazy due to the situation, Malai reached out to Lucienne Christophe for help, only for Miranda Ohala to offer help. Malai accepted a massage from Miranda which the older agent used, along with some hypnosis tricks, to hypnotize Malai. After confessing in her state that she liked to have sex every two days with random men she met in bars Malai and Miranda had sex. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Malai and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. While frozen however Malai was messed with by Jin Pierce, who was one of many members of security that had been beaten up in a sparring session with the Thai woman. After the incident was over Malai remained attracted to Miranda, admiring her as both a woman and an agent. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 108 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favored Attire: Expensive Underwear, Garters, Stockings Personal Items * Glock 17, Primary Sidearm * USP Compact Tactical, Secondary Sidearm Special Skills * Combat-style Muay Thai martial arts, specializing in elbow and knee strikes. * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols, shotguns and mounted weapons. * Athletic Endurance, able to run and perform parkour for long distances. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically crime-scene analysis. * Bilingual, knowing Thai and English. Relationships Romances * Miranda Ohala, Co-Worker and Former Lover Teammates * Ivan Popov * Makeda Getachew * Victor Morozov * Qi Sun Friends * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * Clockwork Revenge Part III * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Henry's Art Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Malai is physically based on actress Pumwaree Yodkamol. * Around a quarter of Malai's every other paycheck goes to buying herself expensive underwear, including stockings and garters. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA